


Au temps pour nous...

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Historical, Inspired by old photos, Love, M/M, Queer Character, Queer Themes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Les trois premières petites vignettes sont nées d'un projet de collaboration avec Ariane Watson dans le cadre du Juin à Quatre Mains du Collectif NoName Nous avons choisi quelques images parmi une sélection. L’une donnait à l’autre pour tout prompt une photo et les prénoms qu’elle avait imaginé pour les deux protagonistes. Le recueil risque de s'agrandir avec d'autres photos indépendamment des trois premières.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	1. Girls at a bar • Weegee  • 1946 • Greenwich Village (Ghislaine et Solange)

  


Le petit homme bouclé est un habitué des lieux interlopes, des ruelles mal-famées et des endroits sinistres, il ne s'en cache pas. Sa radio est sur la fréquence de celle de la police, il sait toujours ce qu'il se passe. Partout, tout le temps. A l'affût du drame. Dans le cul-de-sac borgne, la macabre découverte s'étale sur le sol, sans que l'on ne puisse plus savoir de qui il s'agit, s'il s'agit encore de quelqu'un.

Lui qui a pourtant d'habitude l'estomac bien accroché, son salami et coca manquent de lui revenir. Le fait divers sera traité dans les journaux avec le mépris de rigueur. Qui s'intéresserait à une vieille tante morte sur un trottoir comme d'autres avant lui ? Pas que le Village soit coutumier de ça, mais les gens s'en fichent.

Weegee comme on l'appelle maintenant depuis son passage chez ACME Newspictures se dirige vers le bar encore ouvert au coin de la rue. Il a définitivement besoin d'un remontant et un solide en plus de ça, pas juste un petit whisky à la va-vite. Les carreaux du bar sont plus propres que dans de nombreux établissements où il a passé des fins de soirées à l'affût. Il balaie du regard la petite salle et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le comptoir d'où il s'approche et demande son remontant qu'il avale à petites gorgées.

C'est là qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de deux femmes, le pantalon est provocant, la posture est fière, la cigarette est tenue fermement. Il n'est pas vraiment choqué, après tout il a récemment encore pris en photo un travesti dans le panier à salade et ce n'était pas le premier et il sait que ce ne sera pas le dernier. Toujours est-il qu'après l'horreur du spectacle dans la rue, c'est presque rafraîchissant d'être dans ce bar. Les deux femmes semblent faire parti du décor et le regardent avec un air de défi. Elles ont vu son appareil photo, pas des plus discrets.

Alors une fois qu'il a pu reprendre un peu contenance, Weegee demande s'il peut prendre une photo, c'est rare qu'il demande, d'habitude, ses modèles sont trop morts ou trop occupés à échapper à son regard scrutateur pour qu’il se donne la peine de poser la question. Elles se concertent à mi-voix, l'une proteste un peu mais elle finit par accepter. Une histoire de fierté d'être qui l'on est. Lorsqu'il ressort du bar une petite heure plus tard, un peu plus à l'aise et un peu moins vert qu'à son entrée, il n'est pas là pour saisir un baiser à la dérobée et deux mains dont les doigts s'entrelacent avec tendresse


	2. Bal de la Montagne Sainte Geneviève •  Brassaï • ca. 1932  (Léon et Augustin)

Dans la grande pièce enfumée, Léon et Augustin remarquent à peine le photographe qui mâchonne son cigare alors qu'il les immortalise pour l'éternité. Ils se sont connus l'année précédente au bal travesti de la Mi-Carême sur les bords de Seine et depuis, ils n'ont de cesse de se revoir au gré des évènements des folles nuits parisiennes.

C'est toujours Léon qui mène la danse, plus petit mais il sait ce qu'il se veut et il sait qui il veut. Ils ne se sont jamais jurés fidélité éternelle et amour jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive mais ils restent en contact régulier. Se voient toutes les semaines à chaque fois qu'ils peuvent voler une heure à la vie comme elle va et s'empressent d'en jouir comme si c'était la dernière.

Bien sûr, personne ne sait pour eux, à part peut-être la petite sœur d'Augustin mais elle ne dit jamais rien et se contente de sourire quand son frère parle de son ami. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, au bal de la Montagne Sainte-Geneviève, ils oseront s'embrasser ? Ils ont bien vu deux femmes faire ça en début de soirée.

Il sent la main de Léon resserrer sa prise sur le creux de ses reins, il aime quand l'autre homme se fait possessif. Quand il lui rappelle qu'il est sien comme il est à lui. Alors ils dansent à en effacer la nuit et le temps d'un baiser qui s'éternise, oublient tout, recentrent leurs mondes sur les lèvres qui s'écrasent contre les leurs.


	3. Gabin et Jules - Photographe et date inconnus

Ils avaient fait les "grèves joyeuses" lui et Jules tout le mois de mai. Ils avaient voté pour le Front populaire mais Gabin le savait bien, c'était grâce aux travailleurs que les deux semaines de congés payés avaient été obtenues. Ils étaient revenus à la charge et ils n'avaient pas capitulé.

Gabin et Jules s'étaient déjà aperçus plusieurs fois dans les vastes bâtiments de l'usine mais la première fois qu'ils avaient vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler, c'était au bal qui avait été organisé par les autres ouvriers. Chacun y avait ramené sa fiancée ou sa femme, les secrétaires célibataires trouvaient cavaliers le temps d'un soir. Et puis Jules était venu le trouver. Lui assis à l'écart à regarder les couples danser au son de l'accordéon, en avalant à petites gorgées un verre de blanc tiède. Et ils avaient discuté tout le reste de la soirée.

Il ne saurait même plus dire de quoi ils avaient vraiment parler à dire vrai. Gabin parlait des quelques dizaines de francs qu'il économisait sur sa paie et qui lui servaient à payer sa carte à la bibliothèque à côté de la mansarde qu'il louait à la Mère Mathieu, Jules de son envie d'aller voir la mer. Ils s'étaient promis de se revoir au prochain piquet de grève. Et puis le travail avait fini par reprendre mais tous les jours, tacitement, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver pour manger. Jules lui filait parfois un peu de sa gamelle, sa mère lui donnait toujours trop de toute façon.

Et puis, il y avait eu Mardi, avec un M majuscule. Le 23 juin. Le 23 juin et la pluie torrentielle qui s'était abattue sur Paris, qui soulevait les plaques d’égout, qui lavait et délavait les trottoirs, qui avaient amené nos deux hommes à se ruer, trempés vers la mansarde de Gabin où celui-ci proposa à son ami de se sécher. Les chemises collantes furent ôtées, des regards à la dérobée, des sourires gênés. Et puis, les mains dans les cheveux trempés, et puis le temps qui se fige, qui s'arrête, et puis le baiser Le baiser, le souffle court à s'assurer que personne ne monte l'escalier. Le goût d'interdit.

Les retrouvailles aussi souvent qu'ils le peuvent. Le jour où ils font rire leurs collègues parce que Gabin a mis la casquette de Jules et inversement. Le jour où Gabin quitte la mansarde, la mère Mathieu qui le serre dans ses bras comme elle dirait au revoir à un fils. Le petit appartement où ils emménagent tous les deux, les petits-déjeuners du dimanche, à faire bouillir l'eau pour la chicorée sur le petit poêle en fonte alors que le matin est encore blême et la ville endormie.

Et puis l’été, leurs vélos et la route des vacances, et c'était derrière les dunes qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre la tête. Et Gabin avait vu la mer.


End file.
